


Seungcheol's Realm

by KimJumin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad boy Yoon Jeonghan, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Student Council President Seungcheol, Sub Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, The rest of the guys are top, Top Boo Seungkwan, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Top Lee Chan | Dino, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Top Lee Seokmin | DK, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, Top Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimJumin/pseuds/KimJumin
Summary: If you love bottom Seungcheol just enter and boom!~{ Bottom! Seungcheol }P.S. I'm not good with summaries so like please just read~





	1. 하나 { One }

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. so like this is strictly Seungcheol x Everyone. No other members will be shipped together and I'm a fan of bottom Seungcheol.
> 
> The leader is cute okay? Well anyways.. leave comments for me to read!

  

      A teenager dressed in a well ironed black suit with Rose Quartz coloured tie watched the weather turn grey and black, he frowned not liking the sudden change. It kind of made him paranoid.

        _Something's about to happen.._

His eyes glanced at the watch on his wrist, then back at the road in front of him.  _What's the worst that could happen.. right?_ He sighed and stood in his spot. He wanted to see what would happen and he hoped he wasn't wrong... his intuitions were never wrong.

          _Drip..Drip..Drip.._

The said male slowly looked up, noticing the slowly starting downpour, he was starting to get wet but he didn't care. His grandfather would probably scold him for that but that thought was on the end of his mind  _for now._

           It had started raining heavily and to think today's the day for the new admission students to enter, it wasn't good for them. He sighed again and heard a cycling sound.  _This is it..it's nearing.._

He turned his head towards the right side of the road, his wet hair sticking to his forehead, there it was. A person in the same academy's uniform as him riding on a cycle coming towards him, he was moving fast though.

              _He'll slip and.._

He did slip, the cycle made a noise of scarring and scratches as it skid on the wet road and the owner was sent flying atop the surprised waiting male.

             Surprised he let out a small sound of shock as he fell on the cold and wet pathway with another-- confirmedly-- male on top of his own self.

              Seungcheol's eyes had closed on their own, to protect themselves from the rain and due to the surprise attack of the other unknown male.

             " Am I dead? " The male spoke a bit shaken.

             " I must be.. otherwise there wouldn't be an angel in my arms " He whispered touching Seungcheol's bangs and pushing them aside with his gentle fingers. Seungcheol opened his eyes which left the unknown stranger blushing. The stranger was in a daze as he stared into the beautiful blue eyes of an  _angel._

              Seungcheol was about to push the stranger off of himself but he didn't need to since a pair of boys pulled the other away muttering something about being late and all. He sat up on the wet pavement watching them drag the other male into an expensive looking silver car.

               The two male bowed in apology to Seungcheol and drove off rather quickly. Seungcheol tsked and stood up, he really wasn't in a good mood now.

              " Now I am late " He muttered and pushed his hair behind, he wasn't the one to care about his looks, the people around him told him he looked great with however he looked.

* * *

              " Oh My God!!! " A male shouted loudly in worry as he fussed on and on about Seungcheol's current appearance. Like said earlier, Seungcheol didn't care about the looks, Seungkwan did.

               Seungkwan always made sure that the other quiet male would always be in his best looks. He said it was his job and Seungcheol refused to believe otherwise.

               Seungcheol shrugged his black uniform coat off and handed it over to Seungkwan to dry it off, the other male still worried for the elder's health fussed over him and continued his ranting.

               The elder however paid no mind to the younger and wiped his face and hair with a soft white towel, the courtesy of Seungkwan being prepared.

               " Hyung. Strip " Seungcheol looked at the younger-- demanding him --and sighed, he felt his heart skip a bit. He slowly unbuttoned his white shirt and removed it making the other male blush and look away hastily.

                " I DIDN'T MEAN RIGHT HERE!!! " Seungkwan covered his face and blushed even more as he heard the door knob twist and people filing in.

              The door to the council room slowly opened as ten  _new_  students entered. All stood in silence and jaw dropped as they watched them two male- one half naked while the other was blushing- just standing there.

               " Um..we're here for the president.." A small and cute girl spoke up as she avoided looking at the hot male's body. The smooth pale expanse of displayed skin wasn't easy enough to ignore, the perfect toned stomach with light pecks was enough for everyone to swoon over the half naked male.

               " Student Council President? " Seungkwan had calmed down by now and smiled at the students. Seungcheol looked at them one by one, recognising three of them as the ones he met earlier during the _incident._

                " Hyung.. go change and everyone please wait there!" He smiled brightly at the new students and pushed Seungcheol towards another door. He didn't like the others eyeing the elder with hungry eyes.

* * *

               " Hi there! I'm Boo Seungkwan aka Seungkwan and I'm the-- "

                " President? " One of them asked with an annoying smirk. Seungkwan sighed and calmed himself, he couldn't be angry now.

                " Vice-President " Seungkwan finished with a clenched yet bright smile. Seungcheol quietly observed them and stood up from his seat. He had already changed into another spare white shirt and coat-- as he had predicted Seungkwan is always prepared.

               " S.Coups. President " His sharp eyes looked at the new students as he slowly distributed them their classes and schedules.

              " Isn't that a weird name? " One of them asked with the same annoying smirk. However instead of getting angry, Seungcheol stayed calm and gave a short nod.

               " He's no fun. Damn " The male muttered with a scowl.

                " Introduce yourselves and you may leave to your assigned classes , also welcome to  _ **Pledis Academy**_ " Seungkwan smiled and bowed to all of them, a few returning the gesture.

                 Four of them were females, they blushed brightly and introduced themselves before bowing and walking off to their own classes.

                " I'm Yoon Jeonghan.. see you later baby " The male was handsome, Seungcheol would agree but he had an intuition that the male was and is a troublemaker. Jeonghan winked at Seungcheol and walked outside the spacious office waiting for the rest 5 males.

                  " Jihoon. Lee Jihoon. " The said male was shorter than Seungcheol and he found it kinda cute. He nodded and walked outside with an cold and unapproachable aura around him.

                _He seems unapproachable.._

" Hii I'm Lee Seokmin!~ " The said male was taller by a few cms than Seungcheol and seemed bright and friendly.

                  " The8 " He muttered and looked at Seungcheol from top to bottom for a while before a smirk took place on his face and nodded to himself whilst walking outside. It left Seungcheol confused, he didn't show it on his face though.

                 " What kind of name is The8?! " Seungkwan asked with a confused look.

                 " Then what kind of name is S.Coups?! " Came a voice from outside which made Seungkwan groan in annoyance.

                  " He's Chinese " Seungcheol whispered, leaving the remaining two students surprised.

                  " Jun " The stoic faced male spoke before bowing and leaving soon. Seungkwan just blinked dazed and shook his head. Seungcheol sighed and looked at the last one remaining.

             " I'm so sorry about earlier, S.Coups-ssi "

           The last male remaining bowed and smiled sweetly at the male, who looked away to hide his blush. Seungcheol gulped nervously and continued looking to the side.

             " I'm Hong Jisoo aka Joshua .. my angel " he smiled and suddenly hugged the president before leaving with quick steps. 

            Both Seungkwan and Seungcheol stood there in shock watching the last person leave, just as he left another male walked in.

           " Hey.. What's wrong with you two? " Seungcheol blushed heavily hiding his face from the two male and walked back to his table.He couldn't let them see his face or they would tease him about it.

          " That guy just hugged him!!! " Seungkwan was panicking as he struggled to even breath.

          " Oh.. WHAT?! " Wonwoo looked at the president pointedly in shock and walked up to him.

          " You know.. if Vernon knows about this.. that guy would be dead very soon.." Wonwoo shivered at the thought. He knew just how possesive the elder ( Vernon) was over their president.

           " Don't tell him. It's fine " Seungcheol blushed standing up and looking up at the younger male who sighed but nodded.A comfortable silence passed by when Wonwoo suddenly broke it.

           " Hyung.. did you get more short? "

          For a while all everyone could hear was the cries of a certain male.... Seungkwan just closed his ears and hid his smile.

* * *

            The auditorium hall was filled with chatter of fun and excitement, the first, second and third years seated according to their grades.

             It was the first day of their new year in school and it was the student council's responsibility for a celebration.

             The lessons and lectures were finished and it was time to leave, the party was reserved for after school. Seungcheol watched as the council members ran around the place making sure everything was in place.

            Seungcheol wore a black mask on his face, covering his mouth and nose, his pale complexion contrasting with the soft material of the mask.

            His eyes looked around sharply, noticing each each and everything, he paused for a moment-- his eyes searching for the new students.

             _Jeonghan.._ The troublemaker as expected was a flirt as he had many woman gathered around him. Seungcheol's blue eyes turned to  _Jihoon.._ the shorter male who sat alone with a serious expression. If Seungcheol could read minds he could tell, he didn't want to be here.

              _Jisoo..aka Joshua.._ The last of the three third years, he was staring at something or rather a someone. Seungcheol looked at the spot the male was staring at, slightly surprised to see him looking into a mirror which was placed at the side of the stage entry.

           Jisoo was staring at Seungcheol. The president flushed in pink noticing the male's intense stare and smile as if he was in Love..or maybe he was? Seungcheol didn't know.

           He averted his eyes from the guy who called him Angel and gazed at the second year students.

             _Jun_ was sitting quietly being bothered by the flirting females around him and gaping male, all for the younger's attention. Seungcheol turned away from the sight and sighed.

            _The8.._ was checking the females out and sometimes glancing at the president, who raised a brow at the younger's actions.

              _Seokmin_..just shyed away from the attention he got from the people around him yet he got popular in no time.

            His attention was snatched away from the newcomers when Hoshi aka Soonyoung pulled him away from the side of the stage and Seungkwan made sure he was styled properly.

           Seungcheol hated being babied especially from those who were younger than him..but he was used to it by now.

           " You're looking good " A tall male complimented as he towered above Seungcheol.

           " Thanks " Seungcheol whispered as he looked up into Mingyu's clear and bright eyes, which never failed to draw him in.

            " Come on!! Let's go " Seungkwan pulled the elder away with a slight glare directed towards the taller male who smirked in response.

            " Hyung.. are you gonna do the speech? " Seungkwan whispered as they climbed up the stairs of the well polished stage.

            " You do it " Wonwoo encouraged Seungcheol with a smile as he discreetly rubbed his sore muscles, Seungcheol had really beat him up with no expression on his face whatsoever.

             " Okay " The two males smiled and high fived each, cheering in their minds.

             The whole auditorium quietened down as four males stood on the stage, each with a different expression.

            " Hello everyone! Welcome back to your academy,  _Pledis Academy!!_ I'm your vice president Seungkwan.. if you've forgotten! " Seungkwan smiled as the students laughed at his joke.

            " So guys.." Seungkwan continued to talk for a while, about how his breaks.. his vacation went and all about himself, it kept the audience intrigued. Seungcheol clapped when Seungkwan said something fun or interesting along with the crowd.

             " Now..There's a surprise at the end of the whole boring speeches..!! " Seungkwan cheekily smiled and passed the microphone to Chan-- a second year student. He was smart enough to have skipped a year or two.

               Chan, the newly appointed Secretary, was giving his speech about the new rules and regulations for everyone to follow.

              Wonwoo was the treasurer who also gave his speech in a very attractive way, everyone's attention was zoomed in at the younger male. 

             " Now for your surprise " Seungkwan said as they passed the mic to a quiet and calculating Seungcheol, who held it in his hands tightly.

           The third and second years gasped in surprise as they paid all their attention towards the President.

            The first years and new admissions were surprised by the senior students act and looked at them in confusion.

             Seungcheol looked up at the thousands of students in front of him, them watching him in anticipation in return. His blue eyes enticed everyone as he slowly licked his lips, although they couldn't see his action.

              " Hello, everyone. I'm the President of the Council. Welcome " Seungcheol's smooth voice was heard through the speakers, the students fanboying and fangirling over the President.

               " Damn..My angel's voice is so sweet " Joshua whispered as he clenched his heart with a dazed smile.

               Chan smiled at the elder and gestured for him to speak more. Seungcheol just did that.

             " Follow the rules..and thank you for joining us " He gave a small smile and passed the mic back to Seungkwan.

* * *

             " Yah.. why were you all mesmerized by the prez?" Jeonghan casually asked as he flipped his hair back.

             " Oh..you wouldn't know~ " The girl he was with giggled and sighed.

             " Why? " Seokmin asked curiously.

             " He rarely speaks and he has such a beautiful voice~ " She giggled dreamily and bounced away with a dreamy sigh.

             " Hm..how about you guys? "

             It was another group of three boys that Jeonghan was currently bullying, he hated the types that thought the rest were weak.

              " A-all I know is.. he's close to Vernon.."

              " Who's Vernon? " The8 asked, slightly kicking the boy cornered by them.

              " He's really handsome and cool..that's all I know.." 

             " S.Coups? " Jeonghan whispered wondering about the meaning behind the name.

             His eyes watched Joshua, who perked up at the name and smiled as if he was lovestruck. He remembered how they'd gotten late for their first day at school, he was driving his silver coloured favourite car with the rest four with them except for Joshua, who insisted on travelling by a cycle.

               The8 and Jun had to pull Jisoo into the car when he collided with his so called  _Angel._  He's been lovestruck ever since then, Jeonghan found it kinda annoying.

              Jun stood emotionless near the group as Jeonghan continued kicking the three.

             " What're you doing? " A smooth voice pierced the grunts of pain that surrounded the air. 

             There stood the infamous and mysterious person of the whole campus.. their President.

              _S.COUPS .._

* * *


	2. Deul

         Seungcheol stood there in front of the six new males with his icy blue eyes piercing straight through their skulls.

         " Just having fun dear~ " Jeonghan winked at the president, who narrowed his eyes at them and the three male's crouched down in pain.

      He raised his eyebrows at the sight of the three most well known, bullies, of the academy-- on their knees -- in pain, their skin filled with bruises.

       He crossed his arms and stood on the heel of his black polished shoes, his posture just screamed elegance, while he continued observing the scene around him.

      " Coups-ya...." A tall boy walked into the scene and stood beside Seungcheol with an eyebrow raised.

      " What's going on? " He asked watching the new and old students standing stiffly except for Jeonghan and a few others.

       " Mingyu..tear a sheet " Seungcheol whispered to the taller male beside him- deciding not to ask furthur about the matter - who nodded and took out a notepad.

       " What's tear a sheet? " Jun questioned.

       " It basically means give them a warning.. like in simple words. You guys have detention " Mingyu spoke with his normal cold face and tone as he passed a pink note to all the 9 men present.

       " Except for.. " Seungcheol muttered and brought Mingyu's attention back onto him.

      " Except for? " He asked softly, his eyes on the President, who looked back at him.

      " Hong-ssi and Lee Seokmin "

      Mingyu nodded and took the slips back from the two male, walking back and standing beside Seungcheol.

      Jun stood emotionlessly as he put his hands inside his pocket and walked away with Jihoon following behind him. The8 clicked his tongue and walked closer to Seungcheol, standing right in front of him with a menacing glare.

      Mingyu tensed beside Seungcheol, ready to defend the other male incase the Chinese guy did something.

       " You're gonna regret this..I've my eyes on you now " The Chinese male licked his lips, keeping his eyes on the President's face especially on his eyes.

       " You won't be able to hurt him as long as I am beside him " Mingyu pulled Seungcheol behind him and glared down at the slightly shorter male.

       Seungcheol noticed the tense state of the taller and patted his shoulder gently, he didn't like how the situation was going on.

         " You may leave now " Seungcheol spoke as he held the taller male's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze of assurance. Mingyu was.is.and will always be Protective of Seungcheol.

         " Hong-ssi.. next time..I won't let you get away easily.. the same with you Lee.." Seungcheol walked away with Mingyu following behind him.

* * *

        " HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THAT SMALL FACED GUY NEAR MY BABY?! " Seungkwan yelled as he glared at Mingyu, who shrugged.

        " Small faced guy? " Soonyoung asked as he glanced between Seungcheol and Seungkwan.

        " The8. That Chinese guy " Mingyu said with an irritated sigh.

       " Ohhh..well yeah. He's a Second year right? "

        Seungcheol sighed and stood up walking outside his office, ignoring the protests of the three males inside.

         Seungcheol felt a headache incoming, he just didn't know what's going on anymore. Just as he turned into a corner, he bumped into someone-- the two were sent flying on the hard marble floor-- Seungcheol let out a small groan.

         He'd shut his eyes tightly waiting for the impact yet what he felt was a soft instead of a hard landing.

        Seungcheol opened his eyes straight away staring into an intense pair of light brown eyes and Seungcheol cursed himself inside his mind.

        " Mr.President..are you comfy?~ " The male beneath the elder teased him with a straight face.

        " I am not " Seungcheol hid his blush by glaring at the male, who looked amused.

        " You aren't? " He pried furthur, his hand resting on the elder's waist, pulling him closer.

        " If you aren't.. then.." Jun whispered leaning in closer to the elder's flawless face. He felt the elder tense up in his hold as he licked his lips in nervousness.

         " Why're you still on me ? Did you fall for me? " Seungcheol's ear tipped in red as he realised the position the two were in. He quickly tried to stand up which was not a good idea-- as he did so.. he felt the hold on his waist pull him down- landing his face on the male beneath him.

          Seungcheol's eyes widened as he felt soft plush lips against his own, he also felt something cold push against them.

         Shocked and Surprised, Seungcheol could only watch as Jun pulled away with a satisfying smirk and licked his lips-- albeit with a different feel.

         The President hastily stood up in shock and quickly ran away before the second year could see him-- he ran and ran until he was out of breath and out of the whole campus-- which was a good 30 minutes run.

       Jun sat up and smirked, touching his lips-- he could still feel the warmth of the peck they shared. His eyes travelled towards the staircase where Jeonghan stood with an obviously unleashed expression.

       " Tch.  You just got lucky on that one " he muttered and flipped his hair as he walked out.

       Jun chuckled darkly, the kiss lasted only for and no few seconds yet he wanted more now. He stood up and noticed Minghao eyeing him with disgust clear in his eyes.

       The two scowled at each other and walked away.

* * *

         The black haired boy was nearing a huge silver gate -- studded with diamonds in rows -- he stood in front of it and gestured for the automatic system to open up for him.

       All it took was an eye contact with the lock system, he entered and ran again- he wanted took forget whatever had happened back at the hallway in school.

        " Young Master " The maids and the servants all bowed to the younger, who at the moment couldn't care less as he ran all the way inside the house.

          _I swear I've never ran this much.._

Seungcheol again ignored everyone on his way and entered his room, locking the door so no one could enter.

       He leaned on the door, panting hard and slid down on the floor with hard huffed breathing. His eyes trailed towards the large photoframe situated on the wall behind his bed.

        It was a cute image-- well Seungcheol disagrees with that-- with Hansol and himself, it was the last pic they took before the elder had to leave for his overseas trip.

        Seungcheol was puzzled. His heart had started racing when Jun kissed him accidently-- yet it always races when Hansol hugs him..kisses him..and touches him with gentle tips.

          " What's going on.." He whispered to himself and stood up with weak legs. Plopping down on the bed, he picked up his handphone and dialled on  _Jonghyun._

           "  _ **Hello? "**_

Seungcheol gulped before clearing his throat and making sure he'd talk properly.

            " Hyung.." He started unsure.

             ** _" What is it? Did something happen again? "_**

" No.."

              ** _" Personal problems? "_**

Seungcheol hummed in agreement and shook his head when his thoughts went back to Jun.

             " Hyung can I come over? "

              ** _" Oh..I'm sorry baby but.. I'm in China right now "_**

" Right..for your marriage? " Seungcheol deadpanned hearing an amused chuckle from the other side.

         _ **" Nah..I'm still young and hot for that "**_

      He could hear the elder's smirk from all the way here.

           " Whatever " He rolled his eyes and checked up the bookshelves which were loaded with different books.

            ** _" Text me if you wanna talk about what's bothering you, okay baby? "_**

" Yeah. Stop calling me baby "

          "  ** _Okay baby see ya later ~ ~"_**

Seungcheol groaned annoyed.  _Why does everyone treat me like a baby?!_

He huffed and threw his phone on the bed, walking up to the door and looking down from the upper hallway. He couldn't be noticed sneaking out or else he was done for.

         He quietly tip toed from the staircase to the main hallway down. His ears turned red in embarrassment when suddenly his name was called out.

        " Where's my baby rabbit going? " He froze awkwardly in his spot, before scolding himself mentally about it.

        He maintained his cool and turned around to face his Grandfather, who chuckled at his poor attempt of acting cool.

        " Cheol, dad's asking you something " Seungcheol's eyes zeroed in at his father, who made a poor attempt at acting angry at the boy.

         " Is he?~ " Seungcheol turned around fully facing the two, who chuckled nervously.

        " Nowhere just outside " 

         " You can't go alone!! " Seungcheol was about to retort with them when his father spoke up.

         " You're still a baby!!! " 

          Seungcheol just sighed as he looked upwards towards the stairs expectantly. Just as he expected, his mom came running from there, the boy sometimes wondered if she had some kind of sensor when he went out alone.

          " My baby won't be going out alone! " She declared and that was the end of it. No more discussion after that.

           " Take Seungmin with you " His mom, said smiling a beautiful smile with her red lips. 

          Seungcheol raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

         " He's on his way to Hong Kong right now "

         " Huh? "

           Seungcheol sighed painfully while face palming. They really didn't know where his elder brother was.

          " Hyung has an art competition " Seungcheol pressed down his urge to roll his eyes as he walked outside with six men in black following him around.

* * *

           Jun kept on touching his lips, missing the loss of warmth upon them. How he wishes to hold Seungcheol into his arms until he can't leave without his warmth, wants to kiss him until his lips are all swollen, wants to mark him as his, wants to let everyone know that Seungcheol belongs to him, wants to touch that milky smooth skin everywhere he's allowed to, wants to fuck into the elder until he starts whining for more, wants to release into him as he fucks him raw..

        Jun fantasies about the boy named Seungcheol, everytime everyday. He first saw the male during a dance competition, Seungcheol wasn't dancing but Jun found himself attracted to the male discreetly  surrounded by more than ten men dressed in black.

        He knew from the moment that Seungcheol was a mystery he wanted to solve, he had fallen deep.. so deep that it was probably impossible to come out of the pit of love.

         He'd found out the male was..a  _Choi ._

" Jun! Come down! Dinner's ready! " He heard his mom call out to him.

          He walked down the stairs, seated on the dining table for six-- although only four people lived in the house.

          " Ah..Jun.. how was school? " His mom asked. Jun ignored her and quietly ate his soup, he glanced at his step father- who joined them with a kiss to his mom's cheek.

          " Hey Jun how're you? " His step father asked.

          " Fine " Jun muttered and continued eating. He eyed his step brother, who just sat there and started eating without greeting anyone.

          " Minghao? How was your school? " His mom asked the other boy who hmmed in reply.

           Jun tsked and smirked smugly.

          " He's been getting into fights " Jun muttered as he finished his food.

          " Again?! Hao..didn't I tell you.. not to do this? " Minghao's dad yelled at him. Minghao glared at Jun,  who in turn just smirked and excused himself.

* * *

           Seungcheol pouted. He couldn't help it.. he was just so annoyed at Wonwoo-- who was treating him like a baby.

           " Look baby~ a plane's coming~ " Seungcheol blushed in embarrassment. Wonwoo was like this only when the two were together and not in public.

           " Jeon-ssi..can you stop that? " Seungcheol muttered as he shifted on Wonwoo's soft bed.

           " JEON-SSI?!? " Wonwoo fake gasped and started crawling towards the male, who started moving backwards.

           " S-stop!! " Seungcheol laughed as Wonwoo hovered above him and started tickling him.

           " Ahhh " He squealed and gasped, when he felt himself being pulled into a hard toned chest--Seungcheol blushed and looked at Wonwoo's eyes- who smirked, seeing the flushed and dazed look on the male.

            " Hyung~ you like my abs?~ " Wonwoo teased the elder, who gaped at him and lightly hit the younger on his shoulders.

            " So rude " Seungcheol muttered. Wonwoo shrugged and laid back down on the bed, pulling Seungcheol with him.

             Seungcheol looked at Wonwoo--his face resting on Wonwoo's chest and Wonwoo's arms winded around his waist tightly.

            " Cheollie isn't eating well?~ " He teased the elder, who in turn glared back at him.

          " It's you. You idiotic muscled fre-- " Seungcheol gasped as he felt Wonwoo squeeze his plump bottom.

          " That's sexual harassment " Seungcheol muttered with a deadpanned face.

          " Is it baby? " Seungcheol pouted again.

          " I hate it when you're right " Seungcheol muttered as he let his face turn side ways and close his eyes.

          " Oh~ My baby's sleeping huh? ~~" Wonwoo smiled softly and pecked the elder's crown of head.

           " Go to sleep " Seungcheol whispered as he suddenly moved upwards and pecked Wonwoo's cheeks.

           " Good night baby "

* * *

            Seungcheol smiled. It'd been a while since he did, he stretched slowly and walked downstairs out of the still sleeping Wonwoo's room.

            " Hey Mingyu " Started the taller male almost flipped the pan on Seungcheol.

            " When did you get here?" He asked acting as if he wasn't startled.

            " Last night " he whispered, standing beside the younger-- who was making pancakes.

            " Smells good " Seungcheol smiled.

            " Woah~ you're smiling!!! Did you and woo do it?! " Mingyu asked while flipping a pancake and unintentionally Seungcheol choked on the water he was drinking. 

             " Oh my poor baby..did you choke yourself? " Seungcheol just watched the taller male, who was showing no emotions yet his words sounded thick with sarcasm. 

             " Is something wrong.. Mingyu? " Seungcheol asked.

             " Maybe..~ " Mingyu turned off the gas and stalked towards the shorter male, cornering him in between the kitchen counter and Mingyu's well built shirtless chest.  _Damn..Why's everyone so built around me?!_

" W-what? " Seungcheol gulped resting his hands on Mingyu's chest to stop him from coming in closer.

             " Tch. Did you do it or not? " Seungcheol blushed, looking up at the taller male towering above him.

              " N-no.." Seungcheol almost whimpered.

              " Good. " Mingyu smirked and bent down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

               Meanwhile, Wonwoo watched from the staircase--  his cousin and his president making a lovely dovey scene in front of him. 

          _The competition's getting fierce ~_ Wonwoo thought as he licked his lips.

               _I'm just a mystery in school.._  

        Seungcheol fake cried in his mind.

             " Seungcheol " The male flinched when he heard his whole name being called out.

             " Love you.. baby " Mingyu smirked.

_Damn..why are my relationships with everyone so complicated?!?_


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Seungcheol x Hoshi in this chapter..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took my own sweet time to update and I'm sorry for that

          Seungcheol sighed as he was finally left alone by his family. He sometimes hated them yet loved them dearly.

         " CHEOL!!! " He heard his father call out to him. The boy sighed again and hid inside one of the many rooms inside the huge mansion.

          His father wouldn't know where he was unless someone saw him and told on him. Seungcheol looked around the place, it was the  _Memory Room._

           " Ah " He let out noise of realisation hit him as he smiled at the millions of polaroids posted on the side walls painted in white.

           The whole room was as big as a modern 2 BHK, which was quite a lot spacious, to say. The room was lit with dim red lights to keep the photos in good condition.. atleast that's what his father told him.

           He noticed the childhood pictures of himself with a ginger blonde haired guy around his height or maybe taller than him. The boy looked a whole lot different than Seungcheol, with his ginger-blonde hair colour and dark brown eyes which held a look of adoration towards him.

          His slender fingers trailed over them with a fond smile while his blue eyes held a warmth in them a contrast to his usual coldness.

           He silently looked over the other pictures, each different clicked at different locations with different poses and persons.

           " Aigoo.. Mingyu used to be a cutie.." Seungcheol murmured as he adored the images of a much younger Mingyu.

           Wonwoo, Mingyu and him together with the two smiling brightly while Seungcheol remained stoic faced, this picture had been taken when the latter two were 20 and Wonwoo was 19.

           Chan when he passed elementary school, of course, he hadn't seen the real male in flesh when the image was captured. Chan wore a navy blue blazered uniform, looking uptight and holding a passing certificate with a gold medal and trophy-- he stood first in the whole school.

             Seungcheol remembers that Chan was a transfer student, first year, uptight and always came first in his classes. He didn't have any friends, probably since he didn't know how to speak Korean fluently.

           Seungkwan and him, when they became the vice president and president respectively. Hoshi aka Soonyoung hugging him as he won the dance competition ( They two were 16 ) he notes. Seungcheol had won for the rap competition.

           There were tons and tons of captured moments with his family.. with his friends.

           He looked at one of the well hidden pictures, a beautiful women with a boy and girl, the two looking somewhat similar, positioned in another room with a door locked. Seungcheol and only Seungcheol had the key to it.

           Seungcheol looked at the picture feeling a pang of sadness in his heart. He looked at the girl again with the same ginger blonde haired boy, she had the same hair colour as her brother.

            " Seungcheol!! " The boy jerked when he heard his mother's voice along with his father.

            He sighed, taking one last look at the room before walking out. He watched his parents fret at around the main room with worried expressions as he slowly descended the stairs.

             " Where were you baby! " his mother screeched as she hugged the boy tightly. Of course, she was worried for her son, whom she treasures a lot.

              " What is it? " He asked curt to the point and never to mess around. He noticed how his mother's smile dropped instead to be replaced by a frown while his father had been looking between the two in worry.

             " Um.. Cheol..Seungcheol.. " She started with a worried tone and sighed at the end of it.

             " I..we..I mean me.." Seungcheol's eyebrows raised as if judging her, while she started sweating profusely and laughed nervously.

             " I-I'll be going for a tour to Europe and your dad's going to America.." Seungcheol tensed but perked up at the mention of America. He looked at his father, who let out a small smile grace his features.

             " Yeah.. I'll be meeting with Vernon and probably bring him back!~ " His father smiled and patted the male's head with affection.

              " Good " Was all the male could say as he watched them bounce in delight-- he honestly doubts if they're his parents..like biologically.

               He rolled his eyes and waved at them, walking outside with ten men -- all clad in black and adorned with black shades--  follow behind him.

              The car door was opened for him-- in case it was poisoned or radio active-- Seungcheol finds the reasons ridiculous but goes along with it so as to not upset his grandmother.

               " Where to, Master? "

               " Hoshi "

        The driver nodded and started his journey to Hoshi's house. It was a two hour drive and he hoped the younger wouldn't be annoyed by it.

* * *

          Seungcheol opened his droopy eyes, he didn't even know when he'd slept, yet he got off elegantly as they arrived.

           The people around him were gawking at him-- after all it was uncommon to see someone rich around these areas. The area Hoshi lived in was for the Middle Class families while Seungcheol's family was from the Elite families or maybe it was the bodyguards following him around.

             _Should've had been more careful.._

He awkwardly looked back at his royal blue coloured AKIO, designed and modeled by his own elder brother and gifted by him as well.

            He sighed.  _What's done is done.._

He walked near the elevator, gesturing half of them to stand down.

* * *

           He stood silently as he waited for Hoshi to open the door, it was kind of awkward if he had to complain about it.

          The door finally opened as an apologetic Hoshi frowned and made his appearance. He let Seungcheol and two of his bodyguards inside, the rest three standing outside the door.

          " How're you?~ Cheollie ~ " Hoshi teased the elder and patted his shoulder, Seungcheol sighed and gave a nod.

          Hoshi gave the elder a look over, Seungcheol looked pretty hot today, with a tight white t-shirt adorned with a black leather jacket covered with chains and black leather tights. Seungcheol's black hair was tousled as he always pushed his hair back with his hands.

        Hoshi glanced at the ear piercing of the elder, he'd never noticed the new silver star ones.. Maybe they were recent.

        " Soonyoung " Seungcheol started as he gestured towards an old lady , who sat there in silence and smiled at the two.

        " Don't bother me~ Take care of him~ " It was probably Hoshi's grandmother. Seungcheol blushed as Hoshi nodded and took a hold of his wrist-- dragging him off into his own room.

         " Yeah that's my grandmother " He smiled, it made Seungcheol think of the 10:10 smile whenever he did.

          Seungcheol nodded in reply as he sat down on the bed, the two guards stationed outside Soonyoung's room. It was his third time visiting the other male.

           " So.. how're you? " Soonyoung smiled pulling the elder onto his bed with a rough force that sent the president flying onto the soft mattress.

           He groaned and tried to sit up when another body landed onto his back, his face was pushed into the huge soft pillows. He felt Soonyoung's hot breath tickling his ears making them turn red in colour, he felt flustered somehow. Close contact just wasn't his thing.

           " Soooo... I was thinking.." Soonyoung whispered, he smirked enjoying every seconds of the current moment, the elder looked vulnerable.

           " I need help with my lyrics, help me~ " Soonyoung had his hands on Seungcheol's hips as he pretended to sit up before falling back down. He heard Seungcheol groan again due the sudden weight and all.

             " Get off " The blue eyed boy managed to speak before his face was into the pillows again.

            " Nah it's comfy~ " Soonyoung nuzzled his face into the elder's sensitive neck, feeling the male under him shiver.

           " Honestly, you like me right? " He whispered.

           " Yes " Seungcheol said as he clutched his fists together, trying control the shivers.

           " Yah~ you know how to win my heart!~ Maybe that's why I love you ~ " Soonyoung smiled as he rolled off the elder, who breathed in a huge amount of air paying no mind to the younger's words.Hoshi was now beside him, watching his every action.

            He'd heard Soonyoung say many  _I Love you._ Probably more than his  _fiance_ ever did. His eyes trailed off to his ring finger-- a platinum band rested on it, a burden to the male, it showed everyone that he was going to be taken soon.

            The others didn't know about his fiance except for a few close ones like his council group of  _friends._ Hoshi knows too. Very well.

         " Maybe you should call off the engagement " Hoshi suddenly says. Seungcheol is broken out of his thought as he feels the younger's hand on his neck.

           Seungcheol actually considers what the younger male said. He knows that his  _fiance_ loves him, no doubt but does he actually love him like lovers or like brothers?

            " Soonyoung.. " Seungcheol sighed as he looked into the younger male's eyes.

           " You've small eyes " The younger starts hitting the elder's arm playfully as the elder chuckled and closed his eyes.

          " That's so rude! " He muttered and smirked, noticing the guy was almost about to sleep. His eyes glazed over the soft moist lips which were currently pouted as he was on the brink of sleep.

            " Does my baby want to sleep?~ " Soonyoung teased the elder, who groaned but nodded in reply.

            " Then sleep.. Cheollie " The small eyed male whispered, wrapping his arms around the elder's waist and pulling him closer.

            " Wake me up..later on " Soonyoung nods but he knows he's not going to wake him up. He's selfish that way..wishing that he could have Seungcheol all to himself.

             He plays with the elder's soft and silky smooth hair as he notices that the male has already fallen asleep.

             Hoshi aka Soonyoung, remembers the way the two had met.

         ** _Past.._**

 _The two met_   _in an Arts competition with Seungcheol participating as a rapper and Hoshi as a dancer. They met when they were 16 years of age. Soonyoung was the shorter one between the two of them back then. Now, he's the same height as Seungcheol, maybe even a few cms taller._

_" Kwon Soonyoung and you? "_

_Seungcheol didn't reply, he just kept on staring at the hand in front of him whilst keeping an eye out for the men dressed in black. He didn't want them to find out where and with who he was._

_" .... Cheol " he whispered, shaking the other's hand with his own gloved ones._

_" Cheol? Is it a nickname? " Hoshi asked curiously._

_" Something like that " Seungcheol retracted his hand and nodded. For Hoshi, Seungcheol was the one who caught his eye even in the huge crowd gathered in Seoul._

_" Ohhh.. I see.. well it's a nice and cute name "_

_Seungcheol hid his rising blush with his hands by covering his cheeks. The other didn't have to know that Seungcheol was flattered by the comment._

_They had been in frequent contact with each other before Hoshi had to move to Spain. It was Hoshi's dream to learn new dances._

_The two didn't have any contact after that._

_Hoshi used to always think about the male with blue eyes who had already captivated his heart. He practiced hard and determined.. he didn't need a reason to disappoint the elder male._

_Hoshi returned after about 4 years -- he returned during the last year of high school._

_Seungcheol was shocked and Surprised to see the younger male-- now taller than him and more mature-- in just 4 years._

_" Cheol? " Seungcheol smiled lightly at him. Hoshi smiled brightly and ran to hug the other male tightly._

_" Wow!! You got more cuter!! " Hoshi commented offhandedly, it made the elder blush and look down at his black shoes._

_" T-thanks.." he whispered and patted the other male's back while pulling away from the tight hug- it was kind of suffocating for the blue eyed male. He wasn't used to skinship, at all._

_" I missed you, Cheol... a lot ~" Hoshi smiled as he pinched the other male's cheeks making Seungcheol groan in embarrassment as he tried to move away from the dancer._

_He didn't know Seungcheol was the president now nor did he care about it. Why would he? All he cared about was Seungcheol._

* * *

           Hoshi was working on his lyrics by himself, he lied when he said that he needed help. He sighed leaning back on the chair, his eyes moving to the warm body on his bed. It was a once in a lifetime chance and he wasn't about to let it slip.

            He sighed pushing his chair back and walking towards his bed, he slowly lifted the covers up and laid down beside the elder male.

            " You look so cute " Soonyoung whispered as he leaned in closer to the younger's face.  _Should I kiss him or not..?_ Hoshi gulped feeling his heartbeat hammering into his chest as he neared the elder's face. It was flawless even up close, it somehow made Seungcheol look like a doll. Pretty and beautiful.

              Hoshi could clearly count the elder's huge pretty eyelashes, his breath hitched when he felt Seungcheol move closer to Hoshi-- the elder loved warmth.

              He was still asleep fortunately. Hoshi's hand moved behind the elder's head towards his neck-- just to hold him there lightly.

              " Just this once " Soonyoung whispered, lightly pressing his lips onto the elder's soft ones. He felt a sharp shock pass through his body as he shivered at a simple touch. He pulled away wondering what it would feel like if he could just taste the elder.

                He licked his lips and crashed his lips gently onto the elder's once more, this time biting down lightly on Seungcheol's lower lip and sucking it into his mouth, Hoshi felt pleasure build up in his lower parts. He was turned on by just kissing.

                His eyes warily glanced at the still asleep male and daringly pushed his tongue inside the elder's, his eyes widened as the elder tasted like strawberries.

                " Fuck " Hoshi groaned into Seungcheol's mouth- not wanting to part away- as he roamed his tongue inside the warm mouth of the president.

                 Hoshi was more desperate now, he pulled the elder atop himself and kissed him deeper, his other hand moved downwards trailing towards the elder's plump ass and squeezing it.

                Soonyoung moved his hips, his clothed hard-on rubbing against the elder, he suddenly heard Seungcheol let out a small moan.  _Shit...I need to stop..!!!_ Hoshi parted away from he elder's mouth and gently placed him back on he bed with covers on him.

              He was surprised that Seungcheol was still asleep. He quickly moved towards the bathroom to relieve himself, jerking off to the thoughts of him fucking Seungcheol.

              " Ohh..Cheollie..? Y-you woke up? " Hoshi nervously chuckled as a cute Seungcheol rubbed his eyes to keep the sleep away from him. 

             " Hm.." Seungcheol yawned cutely and ran a hand through his hair shifting his eyes to focus on the male in front of him.

             " Why do you look so.." Seungcheol started noticing Soonyoung growing more and more redder in contrast to his normal skin tone.

             " Ah..well it was hot " The male laughed nervously and sat down beside the elder, who nodded unsurely. 

             " I need to go " Seungcheol muttered as his gaze turned towards his wristwatch.

            " Your parents aren't h-home today right? " Hoshi asked his stare zeroing in towards the swollen lips he'd been devouring a few moments ago.

             " Yes. I'm staying with Wonwoo " Seungcheol gave a small shrug. He noticed that the younger looked deflated at his announcement.

             " Let's hang out sometime " Seungcheol whispered as he stood up and wore his jacket that he didn't even remember removing.

             " Sure!!! " Soonyoung smiled brightly as he stood up and hugged the elder male placing a soft kiss on the elder's neck, it made Seungcheol shiver.

             " What about the help you needed? " Seungcheol asked as he remembered just why he had came here. Soonyoung looked a tad bit guilty before the younger shrugged at him.

             " Don't worry. I finished them all " He gave a reassuring smile and parted away from the hug, holding the elder's soft and warm hands, guiding him outside his room.

              The two guards in black stood still posted outside the door, it surprised Hoshi. They crossed the main room- Hoshi's grandmother smiling warmly at the two. The blue eyed male stopped in his steps and walked towards the old lady.

             " Take care " The old lady smiled brightly and laughed heartily with a nod.

            " You too, my child " She replied. The elder was left struck, she was warm and it felt home like.

             " Thank you " He smiled back, his back facing Hoshi as he turned around and pulled the younger towards the door.

            " Hoshi-ya take care " Seungcheol slightly blushed and looked down at their connected hands.Hoshi smiled at him and nodded, reluctantly parting away from the warm and soft feel.

             " I know.. You're wondering where my parents are.. they're not with me " Hoshi smiled with a slight sad emotion present in his eyes.

             " I'm sorry " Seungcheol whispered.

            " It's okay. Go safely now. Okay baby? " Hoshi chuckled at the red faced male, who nodded and rushed off in a hurry to hide his face.

              When Seungcheol reached downstairs, he noticed people still gawking at his car-- which was probably more expensive than their own house-- his bodyguards cleared the people around his car off as the backdoor was opened for him.

              He entered with elegance and the door closed, the windows were tinted royal blue, so the people outside couldn't see him.

                " Master Choi " The driver started as he was waiting for instructions.

                 " Jeon " The man dressed in white uniform nodded and started driving towards the Jeon mansion.


End file.
